


Flushed With Anger

by terrawrites



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrawrites/pseuds/terrawrites
Summary: Anonymous requested “DON’T FLUSH THE TOILET WHEN I’M IN THE SHOWER!” with Tim





	Flushed With Anger

It was kind of a stupid argument if you really thought about it. Tim had come home yet again covered in bruises and cuts, practically dead on his feet. You did your best to clean and patch him up, but that wasn’t why you two got into an argument, at least not completely. You knew what you were getting into by dating Tim, and you were okay with it for the most part. Sure, there were some aspects you wish the two of you didn’t have to deal with, but you loved Tim so you did your best to make things work. No, the argument had started because after patching him up, Tim had waved you off to bed, promising that he would join you as soon as he finished writing up his report while the details were still fresh. When you had woken up the next morning, it was very obvious that the room was empty of a certain Red Robin, and his side of the bed was cold and clearly undisturbed from the previous night. Sure it made you a little annoyed at first, but it wasn’t rare for Tim to pass out on the couch or at his desk after a particularly rough patrol or mission with the team. So you had gotten up from the warm, soft, comfort of the mattress, and went in search of your Tim. You didn’t like missing out on sleepy cuddles.

You had checked the living room first, holding out hope for the small chance that he had just crashed on the nearest surface instead, but you weren’t surprised in the least to find it empty. Your annoyance was growing now, as you made your way the short distance to his office. You took a deep breath and knocked lightly as you opened the door. Immediately, you were alerted to the sound of fingers on a keyboard and the sight of Tim hunched over, bags under his eyes is what greeted you. _That_ was what had finally set off your anger, and the resulting argument was about how you said Tim should take better care of himself while he argued that saving the world and his work as Red Robin was more important than missing a little sleep. In the end, the two of you had reached a stalemate, nothing uncommon for this type of argument. It was probably the one thing the two of you argued the most about as ridiculous as it was. All you wanted was for Tim to take better care of his body, but yet he seemed hellbent on not doing so.

After agreeing to let the argument drop, Tim had left the room once he was finished, deciding to concede a little and take a nap for a few hours. The two of you hated arguing with each other, but it still happened often enough. You for the most part, went into the kitchen after he had called back to you, knowing that he had wanted you next to him while he slept. Normally, you would have, but that argument still had you pissed and you wanted to be a little petty about it. You decided to start by making yourself some breakfast, knowing that you wouldn’t be going back to sleep any at this point.

A few hours later, when you had long finished your food the bedroom door opened, and a sleepy Tim Drake walked out. He paused and looked at where you were sitting on the couch sipping your coffee and watching tv, before sighing and walking into the bathroom when you didn’t even acknowledge him. You heard the shower turn on and a wicked idea passed through your mind. You waited, counting the minutes as they passed on the clock. After ten minutes had passed, you got up from your seat, carefully leaving your mug on the coffee table as you walked down the hallway and paused outside the bathroom door. You pressed your ear against the wood, listening to see if he was under the water. When you were confident that the sounds you were hearing confirmed that fact, you turned the knob as quietly as you could and stepped in.

“Tim.” You said once you were in front of the shower curtain. You heard him yelp and there was the sound of what was presumably him and several bottles clattering to the floor.

“What the hell? You scared the shit out of me!” Tim yelled, getting back to his feet. “Why are you in here anyway? If you want to have make up sex I don’t think the shower is the best place to have it!”

“I’m not here for that.” You said calmly. “I want you to apologize and promise to start taking better care of yourself.”

“So you’re cornering me in the shower now? We already talked about this I’m not changing my mind anytime soon.”

“Fine. If you still feel that way, then I guess there’s nothing I can say to change your mind.” Tim gave a grunt and went back to washing himself, probably thinking you had left. You were still standing there however, and you puffed out your cheeks before reaching out next to you and giving the handle a firm push, relishing in the sound of the water swirling down and Tim’s resulting shriek as he once again slipped on the floor of the shower.

“ **DON’T FLUSH THE TOILET WHEN I’M IN THE SHOWER!** ”

“Why not… you ok Tim? You sound a little… _flushed_ with anger.”

“Okay fine! You win! We can talk about it, but _Jesus Christ_ babe let a man shower in peace without trying to burn his dick off!”

“Deal.” You turned to walk away, but quickly reached out and flushed the toilet again ignoring Tim’s yell of protest. “That’s for leaving me alone in bed last night!” You yelled over your shoulder, chuckling as you sat back down on the couch with your mug waiting for your boyfriend to finish so you could finally enjoy spending some time with him.


End file.
